Hopeless
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: One- Short situado en "The Cricket Game" La fuerza del viento que corre en tu contra es la maldad que te llama a caer de nuevo en sus garras. Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_OUAT no es de mi propiedad. _Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" y espero que lo disfruten.__

* * *

**_Ningún hombre conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser bueno. Sólo podrás conocer la fuerza de un viento  
tratando de caminar contra él, no dejándote llevar._**

_Esa sensación simplemente no tenía comparación, el poder que corría entre sus dedos, la fuerza para tomar una vida. En el instante en que había aplastado ese primer corazón todo se había vuelto de un color distinto… más oscuro. Todo era insaciable, adictivo. El número de corazones en la bóveda de su madre se había duplicado, todo en un tiempo muy corto. Aplastarlo podía ser muy placentero pero controlar una vida podía resultar más útil. _

_-Habla- La mujer hablo con un tono firme y autoritario ante aquella joven que miraba con miedo el porte oscuro de su reina. A pesar de ello sus labios siguieron sellados, era leal a lo que creía justo y bueno, era leal a Snow, su legítima reina. _

_Una risa burlona escapo de los labios de su majestad. Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras observaba los ojos azules que miraban con una mezcla de desprecio y con terror. –Bien- susurro sólo para la joven antes de que su mano se clavara en su pecho. _

_El frio recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, el dolor invadió hasta el más pequeño pedazo de piel. Así era la muerte. En un instante el órgano rojizo y palpitante salió de su cuerpo. La mujer se arrodillo por el dolor ante la Regina. Busco los bellos chocolates de sus ojos para buscar algo más que oscuridad. Un poco de clemencia, un poco de humanidad o un rayo de luz pero al encontrarse con la misma oscuridad supo que debía aprovechar bien sus últimas palabras._

_Doblegada por el dolor libero su último aliento. –Te perderás entre la oscuridad de tus corazones-Una carcajada cargada de veneno escapo de los labios de aquella mujer con el corazón oscuro. En un simple tirón tomo todo de aquella joven. Su vida se había perdido entre la inmensidad del bosque y el viento que tomo fragmentos de un corazón más que la reina había tomado._

¿Matar el estúpido grillo? Sin objetivo alguno, con la certeza de que perdería a Henry, una idea disparatada en su mente pero factible para los Charming, un interrogatorio en la oficina de la sheriff Swan era una exageración. Libre después de todo pero con una humillación así debía quemar el edificio completo.

Dr. Hooper estaba muerto sin explicación alguna y la principal sospechosa era ella. Miraba directo a su vaso casi vacío de cidra. ¿Quién tendría suficientes razones para hacerlo? ¿Para inculparla? ¿Para romperla? Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto la furia se incrementaba dentro de su cuerpo. La magia estaba tratando de salir, ese poder que trataba de controlar quería escapar y en el instante en el que el vaso se rompió en pedazos supo que estaba perdiendo la partida. "Se lo prometí a Henry" poco a poco se tranquilizo cerrando los ojos.

La maldad después de todo no se aprecia del mismo modo hasta que tratas de luchar contra ella. Pero era alguien distinta, estaba luchando por enterrar a los múltiples demonios que acechaban su mente, iba en contra del viento que la incitaba a esa sensación de poder… por Henry. Si todos los demás querían culparla de un asesinato no importaba. El desprecio de los demás no significaba nada mientras Henry estuviera con ella.

El sonido de un golpeteo en su puerta la obligo a levantarse a abrir. En el instante en que vio a la infeliz familia Charming no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor surgir de nuevo.

-Señorita Swan, espero que venga a ofrecer una disculpa- Los ojos de Emma estaban fijos en los de ella pero sin esa mirada de comprensión que tenía en el interrogatorio, esta vez era el rencor y la decepción lo que invadía su mirada.

-Vi lo que hiciste- Las facciones de la ex alcaldesa se contrariaron, no entendía nada de lo que en realidad se aproximaba. –Le quitaste la vida a Archie- La sorpresa invadió su mente.

Graham había sido el último en pasar por la oscuridad de sus manos, después de él no había más. Además fueron otras circunstancias, el simplemente había acabado con lo poco de humanidad que quedaba de ella. Él era lo poco que le había quedado después de… Daniel. Cuando vio en Emma la oportunidad de ser libre simplemente no pudo soportarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa fuerza, el poder y la furia del recuerdo. -¿Cómo es eso posible?- Algo no encajaba de un modo correcto en la manera en que trataba de ordenar piezas.

-Magia- Y en ese instante un clic se escucho en el fondo de su ser. Ese día en la oficina antes de que Emma y Snow atravesaran el portal. Emma la había tocado, solo un instante, su magia la había tocado, cada fibra de su cuerpo se había cargado con esa magia que creía haber enterrado, la magia oscura había regresado a ella por eso. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro de Emma.

-Supongo que lo sabes…- Esta vez la desentendida fue la rubia –Toda la magia viene con un precio- Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Pagaremos las dos entonces- la voz de Emma tomo un tono amenazante esta vez –Henry- Y poco a poco perdió fuerza. –El cree en ti y su corazón va a romperse- Y en ese instante el de Regina también.

-No- Era una amenaza – No dejare que lo envenenes en mi contra- El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse más pesado y poco a poco la magia comenzaba a verse reflejada, tratando de salir.

-No tengo que hacerlo, tú ya lo hiciste- Se comenzó a alejar de la enorme casa. Regina trataba de reprimirse pero ese poder corría al interior. Así que comenzó a caminar tras ella a gritar. Y en el instante en que la salvadora di su veredicto ella estallo. La magia corría por su cuerpo libremente y un golpe certero golpeo a Emma. El odio y su respiración comenzaron a ser latentes. Camino amenazante ante la rubia.

-Tu magia no podrá salvarte- Un corazón mágico, uno más. Pero esas palabras tocaron cada fibra de su corazón.

-No lo necesito. Gane. Henry no va a creerte. Todos sabes lo quien eres y quien siempre serás- Y ese poder comenzaba a escapar de su control. Era cierto. Sin más desapareció, sin más se llevo el dolor lejos de aquellos ojos.

Era el precio de la oscuridad que su alma llevaba encima, era la penumbra que cubría su existencia, era el pasado que la desgarraba por dentro. El destino que le había arrebatado todo… todo desde el instante en que había nacido.

En su mente figuraba a la joven inocente que creía en el amor, a la que le fue arrebatada toda a una corta edad. Ver morir a Daniel del mismo modo en que ella después tomo tantas vidas. El instante en que su corazón comenzó a hacerse oscuro y comenzó a perseguir a Snow. Vivir con un hombre por el que solo podía sentir desprecio y asco. Teniendo todo el poder de un reino sin desear nada… solamente ser libre y tener lo que le fue arrebatado.

Ahora era Henry el que desaparecía, ahora mientras miraba por ese espejo viendo como abrazaba a Emma con fuerza sabia que lo había perdido. El precio de la magia negra es el precio de no poder controlar al implacable viento que iba en su contra. Tratar de ser buena sin que valga para nada estaba destruyéndola y era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Con esa agridulce sensación de poder recorriendo de su cuerpo y comenzar a hundirse entre corazones.

* * *

Mi primer one-short asi que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Espero que fuese de su agrado. Gracias por la oportunidad y espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
